


Juste un peu de chaleur

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [18]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Card Games, Community: 31_jours, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC-verse]  Un ami est chose précieuse, Mü en a une conscience aigue et parfois cruelle. Jusqu'à ce que la solitude devienne moins amère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste un peu de chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 10 décembre / Bataille  
> Personnages: Mü, Shaka  
> Nombre de mots: 733  
> Notes: fin bancale  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

L’habitude était devenue rituel. Deux soirs par semaine, lorsque la nuit tombait tôt et que le froid étendait ses longs doigts glacés entre les temples, sur les marches et sous les portes, Shaka rejoignait Mü dans sa demeure et les deux hommes partageaient un repas frugal, le plus souvent composé de bouillon et de fruits séchés et accompagné d’une bière douce. Les journées d’hiver se succédaient au Sanctuaire, mornes et semblables les unes aux autres au point qu’ils n’avaient guère d’anecdotes à partager ou de commentaires à étayer au sujet du quotidien ; alors, invariablement, ils en venaient à échanger sur leurs thèmes favoris, entre sagesse bouddhique et cultures anciennes, lectures absconses et philosophies oubliées.

Toujours, leurs discussions se poursuivaient après le repas autour des deux bols de tisane qu’ils tenaient entre leurs mains, l’un le portant à ses lèvres tandis que l’autre parlait, leurs fauteuils tournés vers l’agréable flambée crépitant dans l’âtre modeste mais dont les plaques en fonte renvoyaient une chaleur dense et bienvenue.

 

Et puis, lorsque les bols étaient vidés et soigneusement remisés sur le guéridon à côté d’eux, il se levaient pour aller s’installer face à face à la table quittée tantôt, et Mü sortait deux paquets de cartes du tiroir devant lui, ainsi qu’un tapis de jeu vert bouteille qu’il déroulait avec soin sur le plateau en olivier massif.

 

Le choix du jeu constituait la seule variation à cette routine bien installée. Tel soir, ils jouaient au rami, tel autre à la canasta. Mais ce que le Bélier préférait sans seulement envisager de l’avouer à voix haute, c’était la bataille. Un jeu pour enfant, d’une simplicité sans nom puisque le hasard en était la seule et unique règle. Nulle nécessité de réflexion, nul besoin de stratégie ; il ne s’agissait que de s’en remettre au sort lequel déciderait du gagnant.

 

Souvent, la partie s’éternisait : lorsque les gains de la Vierge s’élevaient significativement au détriment de ceux du Bélier, ce dernier patientait le temps nécessaire et bientôt, la tendance s’inversait, Shaka voyant sa part devenir congrue au profit de celle de son ami. Ils en riaient, tant la façon de ce déséquilibre systématique, et a priori chaotique, de s’imposer à chaque occasion mettait à mal ce hasard censé mener le jeu.

 

Mais parfois – rarement – ce n’était pas le cas. Sans raison particulière, l’un ou l’autre des deux hommes conservait une main insolente de chance et très vite, son adversaire se voyait dépouillé de la quasi-totalité de ses cartes en à peine une heure de temps.

 

Une heure, ce n’était presque rien. Tout juste un instant, infime, à l’échelle d’une vie.

 

Mais une heure, cela pouvait être aussi beaucoup. Une éternité pour celui qui vit dans la solitude.

 

Il lui suffisait d’un geste. D’une pensée. Inutile, le cosmos de l’Atlante demeurait au repos pendant que sous sa paume les dernières cartes se mélangeaient, furtives, un roi de cœur se substituant à un huit de trèfle, en un mouvement si instantané qu’il en demeurait imperceptible. Et la partie basculait. Ou si la chance, décidément, se refusait au Bélier, du moins allait-elle se prolonger encore quelques minutes, peut-être un quart d’heure, qui sait ?

 

Shaka hochait alors la tête, beau joueur. Un mince sourire étirait les commissures de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s’étrécissaient pour mieux emprisonner une lueur que Mü décidait invariablement de considérer comme de l’amusement et rien d’autre.

 

Et quand, plus tard, la Vierge se levait, son ami le raccompagnait jusqu’au seuil de son temple. Ils échangeaient encore quelques mots puis Shaka s’éloignait, sa haute et claire silhouette happée par la nuit froide avant de disparaître.

 

Mü demeurait encore un moment debout face à l’obscurité, les lumières chaudes de ses appartements désertés derrière lui luttant bravement contre l’ombre envahissante, avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer. Il rangeait les cartes abandonnées sur le tapis et remisait ce dernier à leur côté dans le tiroir. Puis il s’immobilisait.

 

Toujours l’étincelle était là. Elle errait le plus souvent au-dessus de la place qu’avait occupée l’Indien, ou folâtrait à distance respectable du Bélier avant de s’en rapprocher, juste un instant, pour mieux repartir ensuite et s’étioler au rythme des gestes de Mü se préparant pour la nuit.

 

Chaque fois elle demeurait un peu plus longtemps. Chaque fois, elle devenait un peu plus familière. Un peu plus proche. Plus attentive. Présente. Aimante.

 

Et lorsqu’enfin l’Atlante s’endormait, il oubliait sa solitude.

 

 

 

 


End file.
